


Take You Down With Me

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Caught, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Jason worries. He worries that he's taking Damian down to hell with him.





	Take You Down With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Take You Down - Illenium

Robin grabbed Hood by his motorcycle jacket, pulling him towards the back of a dark alleyway. He pushed himself up against the older male, leaning up to connect their lips in a heated kiss, moaning a bit. Hood didn't know why he hesitated a bit when he wrapped his hands around Robin's waist.

 

 

They had been doing this. Going off in the middle of patrol for a heated make-out session.

 

 

It happened almost four times a week.

 

 

Robin pulled back after what seemed like minutes but was only a couple seconds. He looked up at Hood, smiling a bit. "I missed you." He confessed, his cheeks heating up a tad. Hood nodded, saying that he missed him too. Though they only had seen each other yesterday.

 

 

Then, the silence came. 

 

 

Robin seemed to sense Hood's uneasiness. He raised a hand and took his mask off, becoming Damian Wayne. His jade green eyes cut into Hood's other dark green's that were behind _his_ mask. The older male sighed, reaching up and taking the Red Hood off, becoming Jason Todd.

 

 

"You are....hesitating. Why?" Damian asked, seeming to be uncertain of his _own_ words. Jason sighed and shook his head, a hand lifting to rub at his temple. 

 

 

"Just...a bunch a' shits been happenin'." He said, going to rub at his eyes. "Nothin' you need to worry 'bout, sugar." Damian looked down for a moment, processing Jason's words before looking back up at him and pecking his cheek.

 

 

"Well...well..will you tell me when something _is_ wrong? I...I do not like to see you... _upset_." 

 

 

For _Damian_ to say that to him, Jason felt it was one of the nicest things he had said to him. Keyword, _one_ of the nicest. Damian had said a lot of things, especially when Jason had him on his bed begging and moaning for _more_. When Jason broke down and he was there to _help_ _him_. 

 

 

For Jason, Damian was the best thing to ever happen to him.

 

 

And he would do anything he could to protect him.

 

 


End file.
